The conventional lobster trap comprises an oblong case which may be a metal cage or formed of wooden slats. Within the trap are usually two compartments. One of the compartments has a pair of opposed lobster-admitting openings in its lateral sides. A funnel-like net extends into the compartment from each opening. This compartment is separated from the second compartment by a partition which also is provided with a lobster-admitting opening from which extends a third funnel-like net.
The theory is that it is easier for lobsters to find their way into the trap than out. Hence, the tapered nets having a large entrance opening and a much smaller exit. The lobster is lured into the trap by bait placed there periodically by the lobster fisherman.
It is clear that the conventional trap provides the entering lobster with two exits to choose from. If the number of exits could be reduced to one his chances of escape would be halved.
It is the object of the invention to provide a trap construction reducing the possible exits for the trapped lobster from two to one.